


Endings

by vassalady



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha's biggest secret ends everything with Sidheag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last Finishing School novel.

The one thing Sidheag could never find out was Agatha’s connection to Lord Akeldama.

Of course, she found out sooner than Agatha would have liked. Sidheag may not have finished, but she had a smart head on her shoulders.

The only relief that Agatha received was that Sidheag found out while in India. Instead of a screaming match, they carried their fight over frank, angry letters.

Everything to do with vampires was suspect in Sidheag’s mind. Agatha knew and understood that from the first moment she’d met Sidheag. At the time, Agatha hadn’t expected to fall in love with her, however. It hurt that Sidheag no longer trusted her.

Indeed, their whole relationship was suspect, every moment and memory, tainted in Sidheag’s mind with lies and deceit. Yes, Agatha had omitted her patronage, but they were studying to be intelligencers! Secrecy was their currency.

It cut Agatha deep, though, Sidheag’s anger. When the last letter came, telling Agatha to not write her again, Agatha wept until she had no tears left.

She tied every correspondence between them with a red ribbon. She slipped it beneath her bed in a keepsake box, locked away with a key.

One day, she would open it again, but it would only be with Sidheag by her side.

That day was never to come.


End file.
